


夜曲

by duobishanshan



Category: The Car Man - Bourne
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duobishanshan/pseuds/duobishanshan
Summary: 一篇短小黄文。马伯车男Luca／Angelo，斜线前后有意义。
Relationships: Luca/Angelo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	夜曲

一个月前Angelo怎么也不会想到一个月后他会身处此情此景。Luca的呼吸近在耳畔，男人的胸膛起起伏伏，带动脖子上肌肉的伏动，他脖子上的鹰状纹身振翅欲飞，Angelo独自一人的时候曾经想过，它迟早要飞走，不是重新回到阿诺河便是一路到这里广阔的沙漠，无论是二者中的哪一处，都是他不曾涉足的地方。但是起码这一瞬间，Angelo确信鹰会将他护在自己的羽翼之下，他是爱他的。外面的月光照进来，照得男人栗色双眸闪闪发亮。  
这个黑暗角落是Angelo在车厂最熟悉的地方之一。自从他来到车厂之后就没有过过一天安生日子，从早起到晚，车厂里其他的男性没有一秒放过他，蹂躏与轻视对于他来说便是除了Rita之外最好的朋友，就连车厂里其他女孩子都不会正眼看他。  
只有Rita，她像是他生命中的月光。  
“Angelo，你在和Rita恋爱么？”车厂里的女孩子坏笑着问他，丹蔻之间夹着细长的香烟。  
Angelo看到Rita期待的目光，他的“是”字还未说出口，就听到周围一阵哄笑，“Angelo，男人一点，难道你还准备让Rita主动？”女孩子们脸上讥笑的表情再明显不过，她们嘴里笑着嚷着跑走，“快来看啊，Rita和Angelo居然还没有成一对。”在这个远离城市的车厂，人们别无娱乐，只剩彼此，而Angelo就是让他们彼此联结得更紧密的底层谈资。Rita垂下眼眸，不再看他，有些勉强地被女孩子们拽走。  
男人们的笑声由远及近，“Angelo，你动作怎么这么慢，Rita要等急了。不会是不行吧？我们来替Rita验验货。”  
Angelo闪躲进楼梯下的暗处，两人来宽的阴影正好可以躲开人们的视线。  
男人们簇拥着女孩子们围了过来，四处张望着，却找不到Angelo的身影。打头的往地下啐了一口吐沫。“呸，你们不是说Angelo就在这儿。”  
“奇怪，他说不定躲进了餐馆。”  
“Angelo，不要害羞，让我们帮你。”人群的声音走向餐馆。Angelo提着的心终于放下。他藏在这个角落中，安心得像是回到了他许久未曾谋面的母亲身边。他向上帝祷告，至少在这里，让他寻得一刻安宁。或许上帝真的会听到他的使者的愿望，Angelo躲在这里的时候没有一次被人们发现，这个楼梯下黑暗的角落便成了他在车厂中的庇护所。  
今晚像是任何一个夏夜那般平常，空气中传来女孩子们惯用的玫瑰香水的味道。夜晚他们是不会再到车厂里来的，香烟、啤酒还有浓烈的亲吻已足够年轻的肉体们消磨时光。Angelo趁澡堂没人溜进去冲洗干净身上的汗渍，晚风吹到皮肤上，凉得像是刚从冰柜中拿出的啤酒，外面的月光照到地面上白得如同冬日的雪。之前放在车头前的书他还没有读完，薄伽丘的文字总让他忍不住发笑，几个世纪以前的故事给了他无尽的欢愉。  
几乎能比得上Luca带给他的快乐。  
门外的脚步有些虚浮，Lucas身上混着西西里橙和啤酒的味道走近Angelo的身旁，在他身边坐下。Angelo向他的方向挪了挪，头轻轻靠在Lucas的肩膀。Luca的手臂环过来，揉揉Angelo的头发，在他的头顶落下一个吻。  
“在看什么？”或许是因为喝过酒的缘故，Luca的声音听起来有些暧昧模糊。  
“《十日谈》，这个故事讲的是菲利帕太太和她的情人……”  
Luca的吻顺着Angelo的耳垂来到他的锁骨。刚洗完澡，Angelo的发尾还是潮湿的，水珠滴到Luca的面颊，像是来自情人的一滴泪。  
Angelo怕痒一般地向后磨蹭，试着躲开Luca的吻，想要讲完这个故事，声音里却带着控制不住的笑意与气声“她因为通奸被判了死刑……”  
Luca的吻落到Angelo的嘴角，“故事可以等明天再讲，今晚是满月，我们有更好的事情做。”他把Angelo手上的书合起放在一旁，吻上Angelo的嘴唇。男孩子身上不仅有清爽的肥皂味，还有一种Luca分辨不清的味道，他在男孩子的皮肤上深深吸了一口气，嗅觉被男孩子的气息占满。Angelo的手举起，似乎是要拥抱Luca，却又放下，安静地垂在身旁。  
棉质的T恤柔软得像是天空里的云，Luca掀起男孩的衣服，手触到Angelo的皮肤，他的肌肉因为紧张紧绷，好像受惊的兔子等待主人的安抚，天真而不知所措。遮盖在宽松衣物下的男孩子的身体似乎还在抽条，细瘦紧实，线条青涩诱人。Angelo在Luca的示意下听话地抬起双手，让Luca把他的T恤拽下来扔到一旁。  
Luca在他耳边奖励性地吻了吻，把自己的皮带松开。Angelo跪趴在地面上，臀部翘起，面前便是Luca半勃的阴茎。“记得把牙齿收起来，不要咬到我。”Luca的声音带着笑，一如他教Angelo打拳的时候一样。Angelo点点头，无师自通般伸出舌尖舔上Luca的茎身，Luca发出满足的叹息声，“宝贝儿，就是这样，你做得很好。”  
Angelo受了鼓励，张嘴吞咽进Luca的龟头，然而牙齿没有收好，刮得Luca皱眉，他摸摸Angelo的侧脸，“一开始不能全部吞进去也没关系，慢慢来。”  
Angelo从来都是聪明学生，辍学以前老师总是和他母亲夸奖Angelo在课堂上的表现。事实证明，聪明的孩子学习所有技能都快，不出一会儿，即使嘴角撑得生疼，他也将Luca的阴茎整根吞下。龟头顶到他的喉咙，他抑制不住地收紧喉头，忍不住干呕，而这很显然取悦了Luca，他在他的口腔里涨得更大。  
“你太紧了babe。”  
Angelo什么话也讲不出来，只能张着通红的眼睛抬头望Luca，眼角流下泪，吞咽的动作却没有停。Luca用拇指抹干他的眼泪，把他拉起来，一下下浅吻着他的唇，嘴里一遍遍地嘟囔着“Angelo，你真好。”  
Angelo在Luca的唇边闻到了啤酒的味道，然而Luca的眼神却无比清明，他放大胆子将手指插入Luca卷曲的棕色头发轻轻揉弄，看Luca没有拒绝的意思，内心的小鸟都要唱起歌，连Luca让他趴在坚硬的引擎盖上都甘之如饴。金属和皮肤接触的地方很快就染上了Angelo的体温，Angelo的裤子挂在膝盖上，Luca硬得甚至等不及将Angelo的裤子完全脱下，便拉开了他的内裤。Angelo的皮肤在月光下像是羊脂一般闪着莹润的光，细窄的腰更显得臀部挺翘，Luca低头亲吻Angelo的腰窝，手指按上Angelo的后穴。  
“放松，还记得上次么？我不会把你弄疼的。”  
Angelo的眼泪又要流下来，他记得Luca上次给他的快乐，也记得刚进去的时候Luca的阴茎怎样将他的后穴撑得生疼。  
远处传来一阵跌跌撞撞的脚步声，沉重而不规则。Angelo连衣服都来不及捡，提好裤子，急急忙忙拉着Luca躲进那处两人来宽的庇护所。两人刚隐进阴影，Dino就跌进了车厂的门，手上的啤酒瓶磕到地上发出清脆的裂声，啤酒汩汩地渗入地板。  
“操。”Dino摸索着站起身来。Angelo的心跳猛然加快，Dino似乎要朝他们这个方向走来，毕竟离着不远就是Dino的办公室，只要他稍稍偏离路线，就能看到Luca和他躲在这狭小的阴影中。他也曾见过车厂里有男人操男人的场景，然而那仅限于姑娘们出去集中购物的几天，在荷尔蒙的诱惑下发生什么都不算稀奇。但凡有女人在，车厂里的男人便对操屁股的事情讳莫如深，仿佛从来没有发生过一样。Angelo担心如果他和Luca的事情被摆在阳光下，Dino会怎么处置，会把他和Luca一起赶走么？  
Angelo想到这里反而平静了一些，如果真的能和Luca一起离开，未尝不是什么坏事。然而他的心脏在Dino接近这条缝隙的时候还是疯狂地跳动。Dino的脚步越来越近，四周除了这个声音便是Angelo的心跳，Luca将手指覆盖在Angelo胸口，薄薄一层肌肉下便是年轻人的心脏，强健有力地宣告着生命力。血液涌入大脑，Angelo的耳朵都变得通红。  
缝隙狭窄，Luca紧紧拥着Angelo的腰，Angelo的心跳几乎要扑到Luca的心里。他微微低头吻上Angelo的唇，或许是缺乏经验，Angelo连接吻都显得格外生涩，只会像小狗一样在他怀里轻轻舔他的嘴唇。  
Dino的脚步停在离他们几米远的地方。他弯下腰，捡起地面上的T恤。“他妈的。”他低声咒骂了一句，“明明说过不许在厂子里瞎搞，他妈的哪个小畜生搞女人把衣服丢在这儿。”  
Angelo的心脏都要从嗓子眼跳出来，Luca把他按在自己的怀里，手一下下地顺着Angelo的头发，“没事儿的，kiddo。”Angelo的父亲在他出生不久后就抛下他和他母亲回了亚平宁半岛，Angelo对他几乎没有任何印象，然而Luca放在他后脖颈的手掌却让他想起儿时对父亲的幻想。他或许也会这样抚摸Angelo的头发，在Angelo闯祸的时候对他说一声“没事儿的，kiddo。”  
然而父亲的阴茎绝不会像Luca这样硬生生地抵着Angelo的大腿根，“求你。”Luca的眼神就像最忠诚的小狗，然而Angelo知道他眼神背后潜藏的力量，鹰懂得何时示弱，以猎得最多的猎物。可是Angelo完全不忍心拒绝Luca对他的任何要求。他顺从地转身趴在墙上，Luca的身体暖烘烘地挤在他身后。他解开Angelo刚刚扣好的皮带扣，手指顺着Angelo的小腹握住他的茎身，男孩的内裤里湿得一塌糊涂，他的身体敏感而诚实地予以回应。Luca又将男孩马眼上分泌的黏液涂到他的嘴唇上，“很精神嘛。”Luca贴在Angelo的耳朵旁边笑着说。  
鬼使神差地，Angelo伸出舌头舔干净Luca的手指，或者说他将Luca的指尖变得更潮湿。Luca的呼吸就在他耳边，带着夏天的潮热，男性粗重的喘息刺激着他的神经。硬得发烫的阴茎挤在他的臀缝，即使隔着内裤他也能感受到Luca的急不可耐。  
“这群小兔崽子一定要把车厂搞得这么乱……Antonio，是你他妈的把衣服乱扔在厂子里么？”Dino大声叫嚷着往门口走，挥舞着的白T恤几乎要蹭到Angelo的胳膊。Angelo紧紧捂住自己的口鼻，生怕泄露出一点呻吟声。Luca的手臂环绕着他的腰，手掌紧紧地扒着他的腰侧。年轻男孩还不曾习惯于情欲的洗礼，面对Luca的抚摸依旧难以自控，不自觉地分开双腿。  
男人的阴茎插入他的大腿根，阴囊撞上Angelo的臀尖，浑圆而饱满的龟头从他的会阴划过，即使没有真的插入，Angelo也感觉自己被Luca贯穿。直到Dino的脚步离开车厂，Angelo才敢将自己的手掌从口鼻处放下。Luca的手臂箍得很紧，几乎要将Angelo肺部的空气挤净，让他似乎产生磕一种他属于Luca的错觉。   
空间狭小，Luca的动作并不大，然而这让两个人之间不曾生出什么距离。Luca的心脏紧贴Angelo的肩胛骨，身体相叠，心跳好像都要融为一体。“Angelo，Angelo……”男人的声音低沉，带着一丝他自己都不曾意识到的撒娇，无论他提出什么要求，他清楚Angelo都不会拒绝，男孩总会用他一眼就能看到底的双眼望着他，点头答应他的一切请求。他像是一只温柔的小猫，总会傻乎乎地将自己的肚皮翻给Luca。  
男孩的手向后伸过来抱住Luca的脖子，侧脸被月光照出温柔的轮廓，琥珀色的双眸里盛满对他的迷恋。“Luca，亲亲我。”他吻到Luca的脸侧，便有些迟疑地停住动作，于是Luca再吻上Angelo的唇，男孩的嘴唇软得像是春天吹化结冰湖泊的风，甚至因为索吻急切，门牙还磕到了Luca的嘴唇。断断续续的呻吟声随着Luca操弄他大腿的节奏从正和Luca接吻的唇中溢出，夜莺的啼叫也不过如此动听。  
Angelo下意识地随着Luca的动作摆动着臀，腰向下塌。欲望翻涌上来的时候已经难以理智思考，Luca近乎粗暴的动作甚至把他搞得有些疼，然而Angelo还是紧紧地夹住Luca的性器。即使Luca没有真正插进Angelo的后穴，快感依旧像海浪一样冲刷着Angelo的身体。 他控制不住地叫喊起来，又被Luca的吻堵住浪叫。  
“小点声，我不希望他们也能听到你高潮的声音。”  
而高潮的到来确实猝不及防。一阵快速的抽插后，Luca紧紧地抱住Angelo的肩膀，将精液射在他的大腿上。而Angelo的阴茎甚至不需要被触碰，白色的浊液便从其中射出，在墙壁上留下痕迹。Angelo的头发已经再次被汗水打湿，他的腿一阵酸软，如果不是Luca在背后抱着他的腰，他几乎要跌坐在地上。  
Luca弯下腰，把Angelo的内裤从他脚踝处提起，又把自己的T恤套在Angelo身上。然而他的衣服对于Angelo来说有些过于肥大，只能松松垮垮地挂在Angelo身上，刚才他射在Angelo腿上的精液缓缓流下，似乎他真的在Angelo的小穴里内射过一样。  
“这次你要重新去洗澡了。”


End file.
